The Office Musical
by Empv
Summary: Join Micheal and his Co-Worker friends as they try to save their buisness from being shut down as they...sing?
1. Chapter 1:Welcome To Dunder Mifflin!

Act 1

Song 1:Welcome To Dunder Mifflin!

All Co-Workers:

Welcome To Dunder Mifflin, our paper company!

Where we sell papers across the world!

We're located in Scranton Pa!

We make all kinds of papers from small to big and that's okay!

But we can't do it without our faithful boss...

Micheal Scott!

Micheal:

Thank you,thank you!

Why I'm so faithful, you ask?

Well..I saved Stanley from being poached!

All Co-Workers:

Yeah!

Micheal:

I congratulated Pam and Jim on their engagement.

All Co-Workers:

Yeah!

Micheal:

I faced another boss who tried to take my job away.

All Co-Workers:

Oh Micheal Scott your the best!

Micheal:

So you,so you,so you,so all of you!

Thank you and we hope

that you can be a part in our family

cause why?

All Co-Workers:

'Cause we are Dunder Mifflin and we sell papers across

the world!, in our home..Scranton Pa with Micheal Scott

by our side!

(Micheal was approved of all of his co-workers as they clapped towards him, making Micheal smile)

Micheal:

Thank you ,thank you all and I hope people will get this!

Everyone is stopped by the sound of Erin's voice from upstairs, (brrr..ing,brr..ing)

"Micheal, it's David Wallace! He is on the phone for you!", shouts Erin.

" No! No! Noooo! What does he want now!?! I'm practicing the commercial!", exclaimed Micheal.

"CommerciaI ?!? I don't see no cameras, all the foolishness is for a commercial? Hmph", laughs Stanley.

He looks around the warehouse for any cameras.

Micheal rolls his head and throws up his arms, then calls out,"Can't you tell him we're doing a commercial!"

"Micheal, he wants to speak to you in private, on the phone.",pleads Erin.

Micheal ran upstairs to answer the phone while everyone stood in silence.


	2. Chapter 2:Were Being Shut Down!

Act 1

Song 2:What Is Wrong With Me?

Upstairs In The Office~

Micheal was on the phone with David Wallace in his office. Jim was watching him from outside his office. He was not being creepy at all...everybody else was pretending to work behind him. Pam realized what is up with Jim so she decided to get up from her desk,

"Jim, is everything alright?",she asked.

"I'm not sure Pam, Micheal has been in his office a few minutes now and he hasn't been off the phone yet. Its gotta be something serious.",said Jim.

I'm pretty sure it's nothing bad.",said Pam as she smiled at Jim.

He smiled back.

"Nothing's bad when I'm with you, Pam.",said Jim.

Dwight on the other hand was grossed out at Jim and Pam making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Oh would you please stop already!?",shouted Dwight in anger.

"Cut it out Dwight, we were just talking.", said Jim.

"I know, but, I have enough seeing you two looking cute together it's making me sick.", said Dwight as he tried to look away.

Jim and Pam were looking at Dwight. They turned back as they heard Micheal hung up.

"No god! No god! please no,no...NOOOOO!",yelled Micheal.

His hands covered his eyes in anger.

Jim and Pam looked at each other nervously.

"I guess it's something bad.", said Pam.

Meanwhile In The Conference Room~

Micheal called in each and everyone of his staff members. The bad news that they are being shut down! The only person that was missing was Ryan. Ryan's girlfriend, Kelly told Micheal that he's running late, but, Micheal didn't care.

He continued calling out names to tell everyone the bad news, but,there was one person that he didn't want in the conference room.

"Toby, why are you here!?",yelled Micheal.

"Well...I heard our company is being shut down,so, I decided to help.",said Toby in a sweet tone.

Micheal made a "Why" face at Toby.

"You're not welcome Toby! This conference room meeting is for people who are like family to me.",said Micheal.

"I know Micheal, but, please give me a chance.I could help with this one.",said Toby softly.

"Toby, you are no help sorry.",said Micheal.

"But, I was helped to you on not saying the crazy stuff that happened here.",said Toby.

Micheal went in complete silence as he twitched his eye. He didn't want to believe it!"

Go...go...go suck a rock!",yelled Micheal.

He pulled Toby out of his seat and left him outside of the conference room.

Toby was about to walk back in but turned away.

Toby:

What is wrong with me?

Have I done something wrong?

What is wrong with me?

Was it something I've said?

That makes everyone stare and not even care on what's wrong with me?

Micheal always shouts and does horrible things to me,kicking me around like a beaten puppy.

Can't he see I'm human too and how it makes me feel or was he mad at something I've did?

What is wrong with me?

Is it how I look? How I dress?

What is wrong with me?

Would someone please answer I can't take it anymore oh would someone please answer on...

What is wrong with me?

I can't take the whispers behind my back I just want to know...

What is wrong with me?

Meanwhile In the streets, Ryan was in his car stuck in traffic. He couldn't take the sound of the beeping horns from the other cars, he honked his horn as well.

"Come on already!",shouted out Ryan.

It made him frustrated already. His crazy boss, Micheal who would always prank call him just to tease him and his girlfriend Kelly who wouldn't shut up about anything or everything.

He just wished he was back in...(ring,ring)

Ryan picked up his phone in one hand with the wheel in the another hand, "Hello?,asked Ryan.

"Hi Ryan, this is David Wallace. I was thinking, do you want your old job back?", David Wallace that made Ryan's face lit up,

"Just tell me what I have to do.",he said.


	3. Chapter 3:Step By Step

Meanwhile Back At The Office~

Act 1

Song 3:Step By Step

Micheal was pacing back and forth in front of Erin. How were they going to save their business?

"Micheal, would you stop pacing around ? I'm getting sick." said Erin.

"No Erin, pacing helps you think!", shouted Micheal.

"Pfft..Who told you that?",asked Pam.

"My head.",said Michael,he continued, "Now Pam, if you excuse me I need to continue pacing."

Ryan showed up at the front door. Micheal felt so happy to see him he could almost cry! He knew he shouldn't cry because that would be inappropriate.

"Oh ,Ryan, good to see you! I have some bad news.",said Micheal as he walked up to him.

"What bad news?", asked Ryan with a smirk.

"We are being shut down and I don't know what to do.! It's like everything is falling into pieces.",whimpered Micheal.

Ryan leaned in closer to Micheal puts his arm around him and his hand on his chest.

"Look Micheal, pal,buddy,bro,amigo, if there is anything I could- just do tell me." said Ryan trying to be soft.

"Well you could look into our records-to see where we went wrong.",said Micheal "Prefect.",said Ryan as he walked away. He walked past Dwight's desk

Dwight noticibly watched Ryan move away..

Meanwhile~

Dwight walked over to Oscar's desk.

"Oscar., recognized Dwight. Oscar turned around to him

"Yes, Dwight?",greeted Oscar.

"Have you heard Ryan's checking our records?." ,asked Dwight.

"Why is he doing that?",asked Oscar.

"I don't know, but, it's something not good. You are the type of guy in the office that is smart enough to learn from our records.",stated Dwight.

A phone rings in the background,

"Wait, Dwight, I have to make a call.",said Oscar.

"No, Oscar, this is important! You have to help me to see what Ryan's done!"shouted Dwight.

"Dwight, all I see that you have driven me crazy!", yelled Oscar.

This made Dwight turn very silent.

"Very well then.",he said as he walked away.

In The Closet~

Ryan was in the middle of a conversation with David Wallace. Before he hung up Ryan made a list of things he needs to do. All Ryan could think was soon he could escape from this workplace and go back to New York City.

Ryan:

Ohhh I'm almost there...

I'm almost there ..step by step

Step By Step ..

I could finally be free

Step By Step ..

I could go back, go back to where I belong,

Step By Step..

No more reminders-I won't be the one who started the fire..

Step By Step..

Oh, Scranton Pa.,you could already see,

my time is up!

I could finally escape from this miserable dump ! Oh goodbye..

Scranton Pa.

Hello New York City!

Oh Step By Step!

I could finally rise above the rest!

Step By Step..

The ones I hated the most, will bow down to me ..

Step By Step..

I'll be the one that's in control, cause I'm a bobcat,

that was locked in a cage, waiting to be free..

so it could beeeee..

chase all it's enemies, ohhhh, I'll be free just wait,

I'll get my revenge on the people I can't stand oooh..

Step By Step

Everything will be mine!

There was a knock on his door, his girlfriend, Kelly appeared. She was happy to see him,

"Ryan, Ryan, there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" squealed Kelly happily as she giggled and she hugged him.

"Ryan, what are you doing?",asked Kelly.

She looked at his desk but Ryan quickly covered it up.

"It's nothing to worry about baby." ,said Ryan flirty.

He kissed her on the lips, as he got up from his chair.

"How about that shopping you were talking about ? What do you say?",suggested Ryan making Kelly smile.

"Yes,yes,yes Ryan!", said Kelly excitedly as the both of them walked out of the door.

The room was quiet.

Dwight appeared out of the broomsticks,he heard everything on what just happened, "I got a bad feeling about this." said Dwight.


	4. Chapter 4:Two Peas In A Pod

Meanwhile.. Outside Of The Closet~

Jim was busy typing on his computer when, all of a sudden ,Dwight appears,

"Jim, it's good that I found you.",said Dwight.

"Hey, Dwight, what's up?", said Jim as he looked straight up at him.

"What's up? Let me tell you the bad, what's up that has happened today.",said Dwight.

"Oh ..uh..what is it Dwight?",asked Jim.

In Micheal's Office~

Micheal was still thinking on what to do. Then, an idea just popped in his head, he should call Ryan in. He would know what to do. When Ryan came in, he asked,

"Micheal what do you want?",Ryan was impatient.

"What I want is for you to help me on how to save the office.",exclaimed Micheal.

"Why?"...Because...",began Micheal.

Micheal:

Because you've been the one who was always there when I needed the most!

Ryan:

Micheal what are you doing? I wasn't always there when you needed the most.

Micheal:

But you could help, I know you can.

Ryan:

Why's that?

Micheal:

Because we're two peas in a pod!

Ryan:

No Micheal.. we're not two peas in a pod.

Micheal:

That's what she said!

Micheal:

I need you, I need you! You're the only one I could count on because..we're two peas in a pod!

Ryan:

You don't need me! YOU got the wrong guy! We're NOT two peas in a pod!

Micheal:

Come on Ryan! Why do you have to be in such a mood? I need you! I need you, cause we're two peas in a pod!

Ryan:

No ,no Micheal!

Micheal:

Yes,yes Ryan !

Ryan:

Why me?

Micheal:

'Cause we're two peas in a pod!

Meanwhile..Outside- Micheal's office~

"So, Ryan's working against us?"asked Jim curiously.

"Yes Jim, that's what I told you.",said Dwight.

"Alright.. I'm in.",nodded Jim.


	5. Chapter 5:Pick Up The Phone

Act 1

Song 5:Pick Up The Phone

Micheal and Ryan stepped out of the office.

Micheal shouted out,"Okay everybody listen up."

Everyone was doing their own thing, not caring about what Micheal has to say. "Excuse me.",said Micheal, holding his two hands around his mouth like they were a microphone.

Of course, no one seemed to care they were too busy doing their own thing. Micheal took a deep breath, "Should I get out the air horn or what?"

"Let me handle this.", said Ryan with a smirk.

Ryan gets out a air horn from his pocket, blowing it into everyone's eardrums.

"Look up! Micheal is speaking!",yelled Ryan.

Everyone turned around to look up at him,

"Are we leaving early?"asked Stanley.

"No Stanley,we are not leaving.. it's just that Ryan has a plan that could help us save our company.",said Micheal.

"That doesn't surprise me.",said Stanley as he turned away.

"Okay,everybody, conference room meeting in 5 minutes- because I'm the one that's trying to save your butts.",yelled Ryan in a gruff voice.

He and Micheal walked away chatting.

"Okay Dwight ,what's the plan?", whispered Jim to Dwight across his desk.

"Okay, first we go to David Wallace's office building to get information why our company is shutting down ,and ,why is he using Ryan.", whispered Dwight.

"But Micheal called us in for a conference room meeting.",said Jim.

We have to go somewhere to wait until they're gone.',said Dwight.

He got up from his seat and walked off. Jim gave Pam a kiss on the lips, goodbye, and walked away.

Meanwhile further away from the desks where Dwight,Jim and Pam sit,Phyllis was her husband Bob on the phone.

"Bob,Bob.. can you hear me Bob, I'm calling you ,Bob!",yelled Phyllis.

Phyllis:

Pick up the phone.. Bob, pick up the phone! Bob, are you there? Bob, just pick up the phone.

What are you doing?

Just pick up the phone, Bob ! Can't you see I need you! Just pick up the phone!

Don't you realize that, I need you! I really need you! I'm in trouble..

I need you,I need you,I need you right now!

I just want you to pick up the phone,Bob!

I'm in so much distress, I need you to save me!

Save me I need you right now!

Pick up the phone!

I need you right now!

Pick up the phone Bob!

Pick up the phone!

Stanley could not take it anymore and shouted, "Phyllis, why don't check to see how your old man is doing!?"

"Good idea Stanley.", said Phyllis.

She walked off to go downstairs from a moment.

Everybody heard a loud scream.Phyllis ran upstairs with a shocked look,

"My husband is cheating on me!",shouted out Phyllis.

Everyone gasped in shock to what they just heard even Micheal heard.

"Okay conference room meeting, straight away!",he said.

After Everyone's gone~

Dwight and Jim came back to get Dwight's weapons and walked into the parking lot to ride in Dwight's car into the sunset.


	6. Chapter 6:Sneak

As Dwight and Jim pulled up in front of David Wallace's big building, they were arguing. Dwight did not like how does Jim's car worked.

Jim shouted, "Oh, look, we're here Dwight!"

"Perfect!",answered Dwight.

He climbed out of the car and went around to the trunk. Jim followed him out.

"Okay Dwight, first of all, we're not bringing in your weapons in a office building! I mean what if David Wallace catches us?"emphasized Jim.

Jim, we are GOING to sneak into David Wallace's office!",said Dwight with a finger up.

Jim had his arms crossed, "And how are we going to do that?", he asked.

Dwight:

We can act like we work after work hours at the office. Cleaning staff are able to get in when no one is there and then we just walk into David Wallace's office.

Jim:

I'm very worried. Dwight, can't you see ? You're the one who signed me up for this. I have a wife and kids. I'm not really prepared.

Dwight:

Yes, you are we are going to sneak,sneak in, yeah! We're going to sneak,sneak yeah!

Jim:

Oh, I get it.

Dwight:

Yeah now you get it!

Jim:

Yeah Dwight we're going to sneak,sneak in yeah!

Dwight:

You and I are going to sneak,sneak in ,yeah!

Jim:

We're going to sneak in yeah!

Dwight and Jim:

Sneak, yeah!Were going to sneak in, yeah! We're going to sneak yeah into the office yeah!

Dwight:

To see what Dave has in store for us, yeah.

Jim:

To save the company, yeah.

Jim and Dwight:

Mmm.. yeah!

The both of them walked straight into the building, making believe they work for the building maintenance to get to David Wallace's office.When they get into David Wallace's office, Dwight ordered, "Alright Jim start searching!"


	7. Chapter 7:We Cheat

Act 1

Song 7:We Cheat

The conference room was filled with employees who did not know how serious the situation was.

"Okay everyone.. I have an announcement to make- Phyllis is being cheated on!",announced Micheal. Phyllis was sitting in her chair, wiping her tears.

"Micheal, we all know! We heard Phyllis yell that out.",said Pam.

"I know Pam, we all heard what Phyllis said. She had been cheated on, of course. I wasn't a cheater, so ,I will be no of no help. I have called on some cheaters to help explain to you what cheating is.",introduced Micheal, as he took a look at Stanley and Ryan, "Stanley,Ryan would you please come up?",asked Micheal.

Ryan and Stanley walked up to stand right next to each other.

Ryan:

Who me?

Stanley:ed

Who me?

Ryan:

I really love Kelly

Stanley:

I really love my wife

Ryan:

I would never cheat on her

Stanley:

Not even once or twice

Ryan:

'Cause when I see a girl

Stanley:

She looks so fine

Ryan:

I know I can't resist it

Stanley:

I just want to smooch her

Ryan:

All over

Angela:

Ewww that's disgusting you two are so gross!

(Angela gets up and leaves with Pam following her.)

Ryan:

Yeah, I just want her to smooch me!

Stanley:

Without anyone looking!

Ryan:

Ain't that right Stanley I agree!

Stanley:

Because well we cheat

Ryan:

That's right!

Phyllis:

Boys that's enough.

Ryan:

Not now Phyllis

Stanley:

We're not done yet

Ryan:

Because the both of us cheat after all!

The door to the conference room opened revealing Kelly with new lipgloss,

"What did I miss?",she asked Ryan come up to her.

"It's nothing, baby, you don't need to worry about it." he said.

He kissed her on the forehead,

"Good, because, there is something I need to talk to you about.",said Kelly as they walked together outside.


	8. Chapter 8:Where Are They

Angela was standing at the window, all of a sudden Pam appeared behind her,

"Angela, what are you doing?", asked Pam.

She was concerned about her.Angela spun around to look at her,

"Oh, I am just waiting for Dwight to come back. He has been gone for a while already,and, I don't know what's going on.",said Angela.

"Jim is missing too! I don't know where he is.",said Pam.

Angela walked closer to Pam, "What do you mean you don't know where Jim! He is your husband, you should know where he is!",shouted Angela.

"That's not how marriage works, Angela.", grunted Pam.

"Anyway, why you looking for Dwight?",asked Pam.

"Oh you know.. to feed my cats." Angela said casually.

"Well else is new.",mouthed Pam under her breath.

Pam looked over at Angela,

"Did Dwight tell you where he was going?",asked Pam.

"No.",answered Angela.

"Wait a minute!"shouted Pam.

She realized there was something on Jim's desk.

There was a letter tapped on his desk left for them.Angela and Pam both read it together then looked at each other, and walked out of the building to look for them.

"I'm driving.",said Angela leading to way.

Pam couldn't argue with that and went with it.


	9. Chapter 9:Cant Find Anything

Meanwhile With Ryan And Kelly~

"Ryan, is it true that your cheating with me?",growled Kelly.

"Kelly, I told you before,you don't need to worry about it.",said Ryan.

"Are you!?",shouted Kelly.

She was upset and heartbroken from what she just heard from the conference room.

"No, we were just helping Phyllis out with a "situation" she's having..." paused Ryan.

"Ryan, I don't like it when you lie to me!",yelled Kelly.

"Phyllis was actually having a problem!" said Ryan in anger.

"I don't care! From now on, I need to be alone!",yelled Kelly as she stormed out in a huff.

Ryan perfectly stood up straight.

"Ah, who cares? I'll done with her anyway.",said Ryan as his phone starts ringing.

"Hello?",he asked.

"Hey Ryan, I would like you to come to my office for a meeting.",said David Wallace on the phone.

"Will do.",said Ryan as he turned and left.

Back In David Wallace's Office~

The entire office was a mess papers that were on the floor. Jim and Dwight scrambled around, pulling things out, trying to find why Dunder Mifflin Scranton was going out of business.

"I can't find anything Jim!" ,said Dwight with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Me neither, Dwight! We don't know what this guy is hiding!",said Jim.

"But ,whatever, he is hiding. Its top secret and we're going to be the ones to know!",shouted Dwight.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps hiding towards the office. iDavid Wallace!

"Quick, Jim, hide!",whispered Dwight.

He and Jim ran off to different places to hide. Jim hid behind the curtains, while Dwight used a flower pot to hide behind the book shelf.


	10. Chapter 10:This Is It

David Wallace and Ryan came through the door laughing with smirks on their faces.

"Oh Ryan, you're doing this so well I can't believe ". said David Wallace.

" Oh what can I say ? Dave, it's good that I'm going to be back in the game."said Ryan, as he winks.

"That's right Ryan, it'll be you and your old desk working hard as always...",said David Wallace with a smile.

"Right." agreed Ryan.

David Wallace:This is it,finally it the time has come for you to rise again!

Ryan:This is it! I could finally get out of that dump!

David Wallace:This is it! Time for me to cover the information.

Ryan:This is it! I could say "goodbye" to Kelly and Micheal and the ones I hated the most!

David Wallace:This is it! No one would stop us now!

Ryan:That's right Wallace, you have me!

David:By our side we'll stick together!

Ryan:Till the end of time!

David:Cauuuuuuse...

David and Ryan:This is it!

The both of them ended in a evil chuckle!

"Anyways, it was good to see you, Ryan and thanks for bringing me the files and all. I hope to see you in my office with me as soon as possible!" said David Wallace.

"Alright.",said Ryan as he walked out of the door.

David Wallace walked out the door also to go to his house to see his family.Jim and Dwight came out of their hiding places as soon as they left. They were speechless!


	11. Chapter 11:This Is It(Reprise)

Jim and Dwight were speechless. They were speechless. They couldn't say a word about what had happened.

"Dwight, do you realize what we just saw?", said Jim shocked.

"Ryan is working for David Wallace?",guessed Dwight.

"Exactly!", said Jim.

He snapped his fingers, then, push his hair back.

"Oh my gosh I gotta tell Pam.",said Jim.

He quickly got out his phone to text in Pam's number.Pam answered the phone pretty fast as Jim expected,

"Hello?",asked Pam.

"Hi Pam, you are not going to believe the news what me and Dwight found.",said Jim.

"What news? Jim,I can't hear you over because Angela is honking the horn!",shouted Pam into the phone.

"Wait you're in the car with Angela!?",shouted Jim in shock.

He could not believe that Pam and Angela would be in the car inside in the office.

"Yes Jim. We were trying to find you. You and Dwight weren't in the conference room meeting!",yelled Pam after a honk was heard in the background.

"Go!",yelled Angela.

Pam looked over at Angela, then, looked back at the phone.

"Sorry Jim. I have gotta go before Angela murders the other drivers.",said Pam.

"Wait, meet me and Dwight at the local Chili's. The one we had the Dundies at.",said Jim.

"Okay." Said Pam.

Meanwhile At The Chili's Diner~

Pam,Jim,Angela and Dwight were all at a table eating chili chips and cheese together.

"This is some good chili.", Pam said.

"Totally agree Pam, best chilly we ever had. We should come here more often.",said Angela. "Yeah good idea,Angela. The news I got was..Ryan is secretly working for David Wallace!!." blurted Jim.

"Really!?",said Angela.

"No well, I'm not surprised Jim!I didn't trust him from the start!" Yelled Pam

"Yeah I agree Pam, he should be burn in hell!",yelled Dwight.

Everybody stared at Dwight oddly.

.My bad everyone maybe over exaggerated a bit." Says Dwight softly "No you're right Dwight he should be burned in hell!",yelled Jim.

" Yeah!,shouted Pam.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Angela.

Well..." Began Jim

Jim:This is it we finally caught the bad guy!

Dwight:This is it we caught him for good!

Jim:This is it this is the end of them!

Angela:What what is it? Guys why are you singing we're in a public place!

Dwight:Angela my love don't you see this is it! This is the end for Ryan!

Jim:This is it this is where he is brought up in his place!

Pam:Yes I agree! Jim thaaaaat this is it!

Jim:That's right Pam I agree with you!

Dwight:That's because...

Jim,Dwight,Pam:This is Itttttttttt!

"Okay what just happened? You know you guys sang in the middle of a restaurant."said Angela with a snort.

"I know Angela, that I made myself look like a fool in a public place but don't you see this is it for Ryan.",said Dwight.

"I guess but I don't know what are we going to do.",said Angela as Pam rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you listen to the song?",asked Pam.

"I guess.",said Angela,.

"Forget it, Angela, all we know this is it for Ryan.",said Jim.


	12. Chapter 12:Run Away

Meanwhile.. Back At The Office~

Micheal was pacing around. He just discovered that Jim,Dwight,Angela and Pam were missing. He didn't bother to go looking for them. He was left considering that he possibly could be dealing with more issues than he knew. Jim,Dwight,Angela and Pam all walked in together. Micheal gave them with a big shout out,

"There you are! Where were you guys? exclaimed Micheal.

"Uh...we were on a double date.",said Jim coming up with a fast lie.

"Oh..how nice! Now get back to work! I'm your boss!",said Micheal.

He dramatically pointed to the hallway.

Pam,Angela,Dwight and Jim all didn't care what Micheal was doing anyway. They knew they had to stop Ryan...

In Ryan's Closet~

Ryan was minding his own business. He was looking things up on the computer. Dwight and Jim came in and spun him around,

"What?" ,asked Ryan.

He looked up at the both of them.

"We know what you're up to Ryan, don't lie about it!",yelled Jim.

"What are you guys talking about?",asked Ryan.

Dwight detected that was a lie. He was about to charge at him, but ,Jim stopped him.

"We heard you and David Wallace's plan,game over, Ryan!",yelled Jim.

Ryan looked worried.

"How did you two know that!?",said Ryan shocked.

"I heard everything.",said Dwight in a low tone.

This made Ryan backed off a little.

"What are you going to do to me ? Please don't hurt me, Dwight! I'll do anything!",pleaded Ryan. Jim and Dwight looked at each other then looked back at Ryan,

"Run,..Run away, Ryan and never return.",growled Dwight.

Meanwhile Outside Of The Office~

Kelly came in through the door looking for Ryan. She was at a doctors appointment and had a shock to Kelly but she has to tell Ryan because the "big" news may change their lives. Kelly realized there is no sign of Ryan in the conference room,so, she decided to look outside,

"Ryan?",she asked.

Below Ryan running off to his car getting in and driving off "No,no NOOOOOO!" Cries Kelly in tears as she lands on the floor.

Kelly:

Oooh,ooh,ooh I thought he was the one,

The perfect one for me..

Sure all the other guys were alright

but I surely thought he was the one,

I was wrong! I was so wrong!

He wouldn't change he would treat me like a bag of dirt and I was a fool!

I was a fool he wasn't the right man I shouldn't met him in the first place but

now...who's going to love me?

After he is gone,who's going to love me? After he is gone?

Sure there might be someone out there who is able to love me..

I need love to get married and have beautiful children but now

It's never going to come true as I hope...that somebody out there

to love me!!! Then who's that someone?

Who's going to love me?

Who's going to love me after he's gone?

Who's...going to love me after he's gone!!!

Somebody please...who's going to love me after he's gone!!!!

Kelly broke down into more tears. Dwight and Jim came in cause they heard sobbing Kelly quickly jumped up and ran towards them.

"You son of a...!" growled Kelly as she ran up towards. Jim punching him on

"Woah Kelly relax what's wrong?" ,said Dwight as he tried to separate both Jim and Kelly.Kelly looked angrily at Dwight.

"You knuckleheads took my true love away from me!",growled Kelly Jim immediately. He knew that Kelly was talking about Ryan.

"Kelly he wasn't the right one...we had to do it.",said Jim softly.

"Well you shouldn't cause he's gone!",whined Kelly.

"Kelly! For once in you're whole life, would you please accept that Ryan is gone!",yelled Dwight.

He was having enough of Kelly's "tantrum"

I can't!",yelled Kelly.

"Give me one good reason why."said Dwight. seeing if Kelly has a good explanation Kelly looked tearful into Dwight's.

"I'm pregnant...",announced Kelly sadly.

Dwight and Jim both widened their eyes immediately shocked Kelly could tell they weren't happy as she ran off in tears but both Dwight and Jim were actually shock to hear about the news and didn't know what to say.


	13. Chapter 13:Act 2

Micheal's P.O.V

Hold on! Just a minute everyone.. you think this is the end, didn't you? No, this was only the beginning.

David Wallace was arrested for tax invasion. Ryan left town for good. (Rumors had it that he actually went to Thailand),Phyllis and Bob got a divorce and as for Kelly, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Amaria. You may think that is the end for these characters nope let's see how their doing today~

Back To The Show~

Phyllis minded her own business. Everyone could see that Phyllis maybe was feeling better after her divorce. The others could see she had her headphones on and was listening to an audio reading.

The workers in the office hate to see her do that Stanley, who wasn't alert to anyone he worked with,.

Phyllis could hear. Phyllis definitely heard him and took out her headphones,

"Yes?",she had to listen in to what Stanley has to say.

"II said are you feeling better?,grumped Stanley.

"Oh I'm feeling much fine...said Phyllis with a smile on her face." She put her headphones back on.

Kelly walked in the door with her newborn daughter in her arms.

"Kelly..."sighed Erin.

"If you want a sitter, you could come to me anytime.",continued Erin.

"No thanks Erin.",said Kelly politely.

She walked off to her work desk with everyone watching. Since Kelly had Amaria, she couldn't leave her at home. She has been by herself raising Amaria. She has become a single parent. Everyone was watched when Kelly went to her cubicle.

Micheal walked out of his office, everyone turned towards him,

"Everyone conference room meeting now.", he announced.


End file.
